Law of Attraction
by ZephyrAlchemist
Summary: Winry had been applying this law for as long as she could remember, but Ed is still leaving her to go on his research trip. Will it ever pay off?


AN: I have some mixed feelings on this piece, I like the idea but I feel like it was far too wordy and drawn out. I need to work on making things more concise and to the point in the future. Regardless, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, etc., the usual drill. :p

The law of attraction in simple terms states that the more you want something, the more you pine for something, and the more vividly you picture yourself obtaining something you shall receive it. It is thought of by some as a guiding rule to follow along side of Equivalent exchange, or even in place of it for the non-alchemists among us. This was a theory a young Winry Rockbell subscribed to for many years, however she didn't use it selfishly for her own gain as an automail mechanic or for anything else that would grant her personal gain in the form of wealth and fame. She used it for one thing, one boy, Edward Elric.

She had hoped all her want and need would have paid off after Ed managed to get Al's body back and they returned home, she had hoped he would have said something after she gave him a tender embrace when he walked up the steps to her home that faithful day, sadly nothing came of it. The young girls resolve never wavered however and it would soon payoff more than she could have ever dreamed it would have.

The two of them sat together on a small bench waiting for the train to arrive, the train that would take him far out west, away from her again. Deep down the girl was crushed that Ed would be leaving her again but she refused to show it, no point in getting the boy all worked up before a 5 day train ride.

"Be sure to keep your automail oiled, and dry it off as soon as you get out of the tub!" she exclaimed, a fake smile on her face. The boy did nothing but stare blankly into the distance and grunt out an occasional 'yeah' or 'got it'. Winry sighed; the boy could be so hard to communicate with sometimes. Off in the distance a train whistle could be heard. "Well that must be my ride." The boy said hopping up off the bench, pulling the girl up with him, however he did not let go of her hand after they were up.

'Could this really be happening?' the girl thought to herself 'is he finally going to return the affection I've felt for him all these years?' He pulled her into a great big bear hug "Thank you, for everything you've done over the years, for Al and myself." He whispered into her ear. Not the words she was desperately hoping to hear, the girl was so heartbroken that a single tear rolled down her cheek, what more did she have to do to get the boy to notice her? "I'll see you later Winry!" he called out to her as he turned and boarded the train, neither noticing the thin silver bracelet she wore getting caught on his cuff buttons.

Winry couldn't stand to look at him as the train whistle blew, the tears were about to come in full force now just like they always do when Ed is involved. Back on the train Ed noticed something dangling off his jacket. "Winry's bracelet!" he muttered to himself, he knew he should get it back to her while he still had a chance. Jumping out of his seat he quickly ran out the door and hopped back onto the station and made a quick trot over to Winry. Something was off about her though, she was clinching her arms tightly around her chest and she was shaking, Ed knew what this meant, the pretty blonde girl was crying. "Oh Winry…."he trailed off and put an arm around her, pulling her close.

She sniffed and turned away, not wanting him to see her in such a vulnerable state. She knew he had seen her like this before on countless occasions but it never got any easier, she was a proud woman and this was showing weakness. "Aren't you going to miss your train?" she asked coldly.

"Well your bracelet got stuck on my jacket, I figured you'd want it back." He told her, kindness and concern practically oozing from his voice "Plus it looks like you need me more than my work needs me right now anyway." He said smiling at her.

After hearing those words she knew more tears were coming. 'How can he be so kind and yet not show a glimmer of interest in me?' she thought to herself, it just wasn't fair.

"T-t-thank y-y-y-…"she couldn't even finish thanking him as another wave of tears rushed over her, breaking down this time she threw herself against Ed's chest. "Please don't go!" she sobbed into his shirt. "Please don't leave me again, you just came back to me, I know it's selfish but I just spent the last 6 years away from you worrying every single day if you were ok or not and now you just run off again!" the tears wouldn't stop at this point no matter how much she willed them to, this was years of frustration flowing out of control at this point.

Ed stood there, holding the girl tightly against his body, not wanting to let go. He knew he had hurt her in the past but this outpouring of emotions showed him that he had hurt her in more ways than one. 'She cares about me, and more than just as lifelong friends care about each other….does this mean what I think it means?' the young man thought to himself. Then it hit him like one of Major Armstrong's punches right to the forehead 'She likes me…..' with that thought the boy turned a bright shade of red. "Winry." He cupped her chin in his hand "Please stop crying, you're much more beautiful with dry eyes."

'Did he just call me beautiful? I need to hear that again to make sure I'm not dreaming.'

"What did you just say Edward?" She asked in a quiet voice, still weak from the crying episode.

"I said you're much more beautiful when you're not crying." He told her, pulling her close once again.

'He really did call me beautiful.' "I must be dreaming." She thought to herself, not catching that she said the last bit out loud.

"If you were dreaming would I do this?" Ed asked as her lifted her chin up again, and laid a soft and tender kiss on her lips. Both were blushing madly at this point.

"Actually yes." She smiled "So does this mean you're staying?" She asked, wiping some tears off her cheek.

"Well, the train left five minutes ago, and I think we need each other a bit more than my research needs me at the moment so, yeah I think I'll stick around" he said with a smile.

Winry grinned from ear to ear. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that Edward Elric." With that he pulled her into another kiss, this one much deeper and more intense. Years of built up tension, want, and desire rushed out of each of them.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ed grabbed Winry by the hand and slid her bracelet back on her wrist.

"Ed you know that bracelet isn't even real silver right? Not worth missing your train over." She laughed at him.

"I think it was well worth missing my train over." He said with a smile

Winry smiled back at the young man, a slight pink tint brushing over her cheeks. "Well that's true…."she trailed off for a moment and then added "You really are an amazing person you know? Willing to miss out on your big trip over a silly bracelet."

He wrapped his arm around her slender waist "Judging by the outcome I wouldn't call it a silly bracelet anymore." He laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you alchemy freak, I have for a long time now." She told him and returned the favor of the kiss.

"I love you too my little automail nut."

"Oh that right, I'm the little one now." She giggled. "How did you normally react to that? Oh yeah I remember." She cleared her throat. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD LOSE THEM BEHIND A BLADE OF GRASS?" That was the turning point; both of them fell to the ground on the train station laughing hysterically. After what seemed like years of laughter Ed finally hopped up and offered his hand to Winry, pulling her up but not letting go of her hand.

"C'mon, let's go home Winry." She nodded at Ed, happier than she had ever been in her life.

'I'm never taking this bracelet off for as long as I live' she thought to herself as she repositioned her fingers with Ed's, lacing them together as they strolled home, sun shining overhead.

"Boy won't Al be surprised when he sees us walking up to the house like this." Ed laughed.

The future finally looked bright for these two young lovers, and Winry would have it no other way.

AN: So there you have it, as I said earlier I really think I could have made this shorter and gotten to the point a lot quicker but there's only so much I can do after working a 10 hour shift! The brain just turns to mush. Please R&R, constructive criticism is always nice but please no flames, I just ignore them. :p


End file.
